


Graffiti of Il buono, il brutto, il cattivo

by Anonymous



Category: Il buono il brutto il cattivo | The Good The Bad and The Ugly (1966)
Genre: Gen, Graffiti
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29520084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: This is down here, a few steps from my home. I thought chocolate box participants could enjoy a picture of this great graffiti. The graffiti is not mine, only the picture is, so I hope it's fine I post it here.(I also wish I had a better camera.)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Anonymous





	Graffiti of Il buono, il brutto, il cattivo

**Author's Note:**

> This is down here, a few steps from my home. I thought chocolate box participants could enjoy a picture of this great graffiti. The graffiti is not mine, only the picture is, so I hope it's fine I post it here.
> 
> (I also wish I had a better camera.)


End file.
